Numerous methods of etching, engraving or incising stone materials are known. Prior art methods of engraving can result in differences in the quality of the final stone product depending upon the skill of the person performing the etching, engraving or incising. For example, when chiseling a complex design or small letters in a stone material a wide variety of results are possible depending on the experience and talent of the artisan. Recently, engraving methods using suspensions of sand in pressurized air have been developed which enable more skillful and efficient etching of stone. However, there still exists a need for a process which allows detailed etching and engraving of stone materials.